Don't Judge Me
by emsmulder
Summary: CRISSCOLFER RPF - Darren finds himself falling for Chris but what if people do the same things to him and Chris as they did to Blaine and Kurt on Glee? Will he risk coming out to be with Chris? Slightly smutty near the end. Fair amount of language.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Glee storyline, I wish I did. But it would be a lot less PG.

**A/N: **Don't run away, but this is my first fanfic ever so please don't expect too much of it, I'm super nervous about it.  
>I'll also have you know, I'm Dutch, not English, read: lack of vocabulary, maybe some poor grammar.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris and Darren slowly made their way to set, not as much hip-to-hip as the cast and crew was used to seeing them, you couldn't really even describe it as 'walking together'.<p>

When Ryan handed Chris the new script Darren had been standing over by Chris's trailer. He could see Ryan smirking slightly and Chris slowly raising one of his signature eyebrows as he took the pages from Ryan's hand. Ryan took off before Chris could open his mouth to even say anything, so he turned around and continued walking towards his trailer with a deep frown on his face. He started digging into the script, wanting to know every reason of this smirk on Ryan's face. Chris rushed to his trailer where Darren had been waiting, running straight into him.

"Oh sh- Darren, hi, sorry" only giving Darren a single short look before focusing back on the script in his hands.

"Hey Chris" his voice was hesitant but deep.

"So have you gone through the script yet cause Ryan gave me the most smug smirk I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on when he handed it to me"

Chris, still going through the pages of his script looked up when Darren kept quiet.

"Dar? What's wrong?" he tries to catch his eye but Darren seems to have made it his mission to avoid Chris's every look,

"You know!" completely forgetting about the script in his hands and focusing on his co-star,

"You know, don't you! Tell me what's going on here, is it like an inside joke I don't know about becau-" He cuts off his words when Darren chuckles lightly. The way Chris looks at him, with an expression on his face that could cut diamonds, only makes him laugh out more. But his smile fades away and his breath hitches in his throat when Chris closes in on him, pushing him up against the trailer's door.

"Darren…" Chris says, threatening but too high-pitched to be afraid of, "Tell me" Chris feels Darren practically stare a hole in his soul with his piercing hazel eyes, wider than Chris's ever seen them, darker than he thinks they could ever be. He wouldn't let Darren win that easily though, Chris is just that stubborn and Darren knows it, oh he knows. He raises another one of his signature eyebrows to make clear they're not done yet. Darren just looks down, still smirking… but down, there's really nothing but all of Chris being pressed up against him.

He snaps back to life "Chris, err just, just, let's go inside, I'll tell you, in-inside" stuttering, ever avoiding Chris's every gaze cause he knows it would turn his legs to jelly, he pushes Chris back with his hand on his warm chest. Perhaps, unintended, lingering there a second too long. Chris was still in his Dalton uniform, without the cardigan, from the scene they had just shot, the one where they were sitting in Kurt's room and Chris did Kurt's 'sexy faces'. It had been utterly hilarious, to Darren, because Chris had been nearly as uncomfortable as Kurt and he was giving him these death-stares for laughing at him. But Chris seemed to get more upset about it through the hours of filming, even a reassuring squeeze on his knee between takes had made him look more uptight. "Just relax" Darren had told him, shooting him a sweet smile along with it. Chris had just nodded to him in the mirror with an expression Darren couldn't read, not a look he had ever seen before on the porcelain face of his co-worker.

Even to the point where it got seriously awkward when Chris kept moving further away from him on the bench they were sitting on, and Ryan kept telling them to move closer to each other, after all, they were best friends! Not just as Kurt and Blaine, Chris had always been fairly comfortable around Darren, or so it seemed to him, more comfortable than he'd seen him around anyone else in the cast or crew. Darren would hang out in his trailer more than he did in his own and even sleep over sometimes. They would curl up to each other, Darren tracing soothing circles on Chris's back until his breathing got steadier and Darren knew for sure he was asleep, he wouldn't let himself fall asleep before Chris did. Darren wouldn't share that with any other guy, or even be that close to one, after all, he was straight. He had just made one simple exception for Chris, he knew Darren was straight and he fully accepted, respected that, and he knew his boundaries.

Though Darren was getting a little too nervous about the kissing scene in the new episode, his heart had stopped beating for a few seconds when he first read the line… "_Blaine slowly leans in to kiss Kurt_". Well, this was it, Darren had signed up for this, he knew he was gonna play a gay character that was most likely to end up together with Kurt Hummel. Ryan insisted on giving the new gay couple just as much attention as any straight couple on the show, let them do the same things cause gay people are not different from straight ones. Except for Chris preferring to suck cock instead- oh my god what was he thinking, it's just a show, just a scene, Darren is a professional actor, and he signed up for this himself.

As soon as Darren realizes his hand is still on Chris's chest he pulls back, but not before he feels Chris's nipple through the soft cotton, silky even, different from Blaine's Dalton shirt. Darren figures Chris must be washing it himself with his knowledge of clothes that goes beyond Darren's imagination  
>Chris knows more about clothes than Darren does about Harry Potter, and well, that's something. Darren smiles up at Chris innocently and hurries inside the trailer, Chris following behind him, he didn't seem to notice, or mind, but Darren is pretty sure he has the feeling of Chris's freaking nipple carved in the nerves of his fingers for the rest of his life.<p>

"So…" Chris says, closing the door behind him, "are you telling me or not?" Slightly annoyed, he's used to getting his way and Darren was keeping him from reaching exactly that. Darren moves to lay down on Chris's bed, front first, leaning up on his elbows and supporting his head. He spreads out his own script in front of him when Chris jumps on the bed to lay beside him, hip to hip, looking back and forth between Darren's concentrated face and the script in front of him.

"Don't be so impatient" Darren chuckles, he knows Chris can't help it, he just likes to know everything and anything. Chris huffs beside him throwing his head down on the script.

"Hey, I was reading that you know?" Darren reaches out to ruffle through Chris's hair when a muffled voice comes from the mattress "Don't touch the hair, unless you want to lose a hand" He knows Chris can't see it but he can't help but smile broadly at the face buried in the pages as he slowly pulls his hand back "wouldn't want that" Darren turns his head away from Chris and whispers "I use my right hand for higher purposes" At that Chris springs fully back to life "DARREN!" he pushes him over and Chris goes full onto a tickle attack, straddling Darren's hips. "You little- hnnggg, you know I'm ticklish stop it- ah stop Chris please please I'm begging you!" Chris grins broadly and rolls off Darren, back on his stomach, going through the script like nothing happened. Darren lays back for a second, panting, catching his breath before turning to Chris "I hate you so much right now" he made his voice sound surprisingly serious but he can't hide a smile from Chris who pretends he didn't hear anything.

"So seriously though, are you showing me what Ryan and you are having so much fun about or not?" Darren straightens out his face and points to the scene written for them. For a few seconds he follows Chris's eyes, they sparkle because yes, the scene is particularly cute so far and Darren knows Chris enjoys romance almost as much as Kurt. But he knows what comes next and he can't help but bury his forehead into Chris's neck who is getting to the line, that one line… "_Blaine slowly leans in to kiss Kurt_" Darren can hear, and practically feel Chris's breath hitch against his forehead. He puts an arm around Chris's waist and pulls to face him.

"Chris, listen, if you don't want to do this - if it's too much, we can go talk to Ryan about it okay? I'm sure- I'm sure he'll understand" Chris tries to break loose from Darren's grasp but he's having none of it, "Chris, please say something" When Chris looks up to meet Darren's eyes he expects nothing but to find pure horror in those beautiful blue circles of his. What he sees in them is a much more contempt, controlled feeling, a slightly nervous frown but none the less Chris is smiling at him.

"No, Darren, I don't mind at all but I mean- you're straight and even though you've always seemed very accepting of me- gay people, this is kind of a big deal and I- I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because this is intimate and- why are you laughing?" Cause Darren was, not so much consciously, but he couldn't hold it back.

"Chris, I don't mind kissing you at all," he didn't expect himself to say it, and nor did he intend to, but it's still the truth so he leaves it at that. Just as Darren leans down to pretend to read through the script again because he's starting to get uncomfortable under Chris's gaze that's is pretty much sucking the life out of him, Chris leans towards him and Darren feels soft lips pressed to his cheek. It's not a short peck, but not a lingering kiss either, just a perfect kiss coming from the softest lips Darren has ever felt against his skin. Softer than any girl he's ever kissed.

Chris pulls back, completely off the bed, too fast for Darren to come to his senses and catch him by the neck. Though he tries and catches at the air as Chris has already made his way to the door. "Have a meeting, gotta run, see you tomorrow on set" and with that Chris is gone. Darren lets his face fall forward into the script has he brings his hands up to touch his cheek where Chris's lips were just moments ago. He feels all his blood rush up to his face… well, some of his blood, cause the rest went down to his groin. He growls low in his chest, "What the hell is going on with me?"

So here they are, Darren had picked up Chris from his trailer and Chris had made them coffee, just like any other morning on set. Only this time everything was different, they hadn't spoken a word, not that either of them was very talkative in their daily lives, but now it was more of a tension keeping them quiet, something that never occurred between the two. Lea had even once called them Siamese twins, well yes, they were just that close, Darren had thought, they were comfortable around each other, it came naturally. Not this time, Chris had just stared at his coffee while Darren, sitting across the table in Chris's trailer, chugged down the hot liquid in seconds. Darren had insisted on getting some breakfast at the cafeteria but Chris decided against it, waving it off and heading to set. At least 4 ft apart they were, Chris still clutching at his ice coffee, not that it had been ice coffee but it sure was now and he hadn't had a drop of it.

"Are you seriously not having a single sip of your coffee?" He couldn't resist asking.

"Oh, no- no I already had 2 cups before you came in" Chris smiles at him. Odd, Darren had found Chris liked coffee, but he wasn't the cup after cup chugging type of guy.

The camera's and crew around him made Darren feel a little more comfortable, keeping him aware of the fact that this was still acting, this was his job… He gets to kiss Chris Colfer… and it's his job- but he's a co-worker, it's only just a job. 'Keep it together Darren' it was all he could think as he desperately tried to dry his sweaty hands on his Dalton slacks. He took his spot behind the large wooden door and waited for Ryan's 'action'. What would Chris's lips feel like on his, would it be different than when they were on his cheek?  
>Would Chris use his tongue, even though actors don't have to? Would he kiss Blaine like he'd kiss a guy in real life? Would he think Darren's lips were too chapped? He reached up to run his fingers over his lips. Or would he- "ACTION"<p>

Darren took a deep breath, straightened out his Dalton blazer and stepped through the door.

"What's that" he heard himself say, it wasn't as much acting, he really was wondering what Chris was making of Pavarotti's casket. He was actually bedazzling it, not just pretending to, placing a small blue gem on top of the casket, it kind of matches his eyes… 'Really not a good time to think about his eyes' he mentally slapped himself.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" Yeah I can see that Chris, Darren had to keep himself from chuckling. Darren was supposed to look nervous and he wasn't focusing on it at all, but he figured he already did without trying.

"Well finish up, I have the perfect song for a number and we should practice" He placed his either of his hands over the two chairs next to Chris's.

"Do tell" Darren couldn't bring himself to look at Chris yet, especially when he put up a voice like that.

"Candles," He breathed "by Hey Monday" carefully looking up at Chris and giving him a slight nod.

"I'm impressed," Chris said, mocking, but ever adoringly, "you're usually so top 40"

"Well I just wanted something a little more emotional" Darren quietly thanks the Glee gods we call Ryan, Ian and Brad for making him sit down after that line, cause his legs were unable to hold him up any longer.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with" came from his left after a few seconds of scripted silence. Chris looked him straight in the eye, Darren felt his breath hitch and a lump in his throat, oh god this is it, this is everything. The words in is head failed him so he poured out the lines he did know.

"Kurt, there is a moment-" Chris never for a moment stopped staring at him and it wasn't helping "-when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are'… I've been looking for you forever" Finally Chris blinked and his eyes twitched down for a second. Darren moved to the edge of his chair and tried to find the words to say while he put his hand on Chris's. He couldn't help but notice it shaking a little, so he clasped tighter, gently.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was that moment for me… about you" Darren almost lost it there for a second, trying to push the words through his throat but they didn't seem to come out. Others would just see Darren act out a really nervous Blaine, because it's a show, and that thought comforted him enough to continue.

"You move me, Kurt", 'Wow way to fake a shocked expression, Chris' Darren thought, 'what am I even doing here, he's such a good and professional actor and here I am getting all nervous over a scene, that is obviously fake!'

"And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you" His breath hitched on the 'more'… but he could just brush that off as 'ACTING nervous' later as well, if necessary. His thoughts went to a completely different place, what ever place though, he couldn't seem to find them that moment. All he could think was 'shit shit shit shit kiss him, just kiss him NOW' So he did, leaning in slowly like the script described, giving Chris- Kurt time to pull back… but he didn't. Darren brought his hand up to the side of Chris's pale neck and closed the little space left between them exciting a deep breath from his co-star against his mouth. For a second it's just Chris and him that were all that matters, alone on this planet for what he cared. He feels a hand pressed up tightly against his jaw, cheek… neck… Chris opens his mouth slightly and places his lips a little more over Darren's, giving him all the access he wants so desperately.

He remembers the people around him, the camera's pointing at them, and pulls back, his eyes going down to Chris's soft, swollen lips that felt even better than when they were on his cheek. Snapping back to attention as Chris drops his hand on the table with a loud thump. Darren covers his face with his hand, pressing his fingers against his forehead before curling his fingers up, pressing them against his temple and down to his neck, chuckling a little, just as the script told him to. Well maybe the chuckling part was because he had just kissed Chris Colfer and it wasn't something he regretted, in the least.

"We should practice" 'maybe we should practice this scene, over and over' Darren wanted to add, but he wouldn't embarrass himself like that, definitely not in front of Chris…

"I thought we were" oh the smug bastard… He let the words sink in before attacking Chris's mouth with his own, Chris leaning in as well this time, bringing his hand up to cup Darren's cheek again. Darren reaches for Chris's cardigan, to pull him closer, but stops himself when the fingertips on his face bring him back to reality. He can't help himself but push his tongue to Chris's lips, actors don't really do that, when frenching, they fake it. But before Chris can respond, or not respond, a loud 'CUT' echoes the set and they break apart at the same time. Breaking apart for the first kiss was easy, they were still in the scene, but now it's just awkward and Chris keeps staring at Darren's lips.

He wasn't that bad right? Or was he? "Good job guys, that was beautiful" Ryan says as he passes behind Chris, leaving Darren with a short pat on the shoulder. Standing up, not particularly trusting his legs, but not trusting himself with Chris's eyes on his lips either, he notices a very uncomfortable strain in his Dalton slacks.

Chris crosses his legs looking up at Darren, supposedly waiting for him to say something. But Darren's throat is sealed, quietly thanking more gods, the clothing department this time, for making the blazer long enough to cover up any evidence of how 'beautiful' he thought the scene really was. All his mind is telling him is to either jump the boy's bones or get the hell out of there, considering how many people were surrounding them he went for the second option. Rushing off set, inside the trailer, slamming the door behind him, he belly-flopped on the bed and growled into the sheets as loud as he could, it came out more like a squeal. He could still taste Chris on his lips, another growl- well squeal. Everything around him smelled like Chris, even the sheets- "what the fuck, my sheets smell like him?"

His head snapped around when he heard the door open, Chris catching his eye as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Well I knew you hang out here a lot, but do you live here too now?" Nodding to where Darren was sprawled out on the bed.

"Oh shit" he got up as fast as he could, staring at the bed in front of him. Chris placed one of his soft hands on his arm "Are you okay? Don't worry, I don't mind you hanging out here, I just didn't expect to see you after-" Chris removed his hand and looked down "after you rushed off set like that"

Oh no… "Chris-" he tilted his head up with his fingers under Chris's jaw "Okay, just- just don't laugh-" but Chris cut him off "I would never". He said it like there was nothing more obvious and Darren trusted him with his life so he continued.

"Well, because I hang out so much here I- I kind of thought this was my trailer, I think, and- because I was in such a rush I must've-" Chris put a finger on Darren's lips. "It's okay, don't worry" Darren sighed softly against Chris's finger and closed his eyes. He felt another finger pressed to his lips but didn't trust his legs enough from giving in to open his eyes and meet Chris's. Instead he opened his lips, just half an inch, and breathed more hot air on them. He could feel his own breath between his lips, and on his cheek… and on his ear and- and lips on his jaw and oh- that wasn't his own breath at all.

"Chris-" he said, more of a whimper than speaking. Chris responds by curling his fingers over Darren's lip, touching the tip of his tongue. Darren moaned around them while Chris's lips and tongue made their way up and down his neck and jaw. All Darren could do was trying to control his ragged breaths until Chris suddenly pulled away, stepping back, "Chris why- why'd you stop" still panting heavily.

Chris let out a shaky, irritated breath "Because- well, in case you haven't noticed- which you apparently haven't, I'm a guy"

"Chris, what? Yes of course you're a guy, I have noticed that, in fact, I'm very much aware of it" Darren tried to keep his voice soft as much as his confused brain let him.

"Well then maybe I should remind you that you are straight and- and that wasn't very straight that- that what just happened!" Nothing in Chris's voice told Darren he was trying to keep it down as well.

"Darren, please just go, leave"  
>And Darren did, not because he was told to, but because he had a lot to think about… and a not so little problem to take care of…<p>

Minutes later, after running into Lea who immediately knew something was up and rushed to Chris's trailer before Darren could stop her, he closed the door of his own trailer behind him and slid down to it, to the floor. Tomorrow they were gonna film for Candles and Raise Your Glass, and they were supposed to act all lovey-dovey. Right now Darren was trying to figure out how to even LOOK at Chris without completely falling apart on the spot. Chris must hate him, for all he knows Darren just took advantage of him. How was he gonna look at him and not stare at his lips the whole time, or worse jump him like an animal and devour those gorgeous lips and- a twitch in his pants reminded him of the other problem he'd have to deal with.  
>He growled loudly and dropped his head back against the door with a thump, quickly shrugging off Dalton slacks to release some of the pressure followed by his blazer and tie.<p>

Softly cussing to himself he throws his clothes on his bed, standing there for a second looking up at his ceiling. "Honestly, what the fuck did I do to deserve this?" His thoughts get cut off by Lea storming into his trailer, "You are so incredibly oblivious!" Practically shouting at him.

"Lea! Can't- can't you see I'm not… Dressed!" Lea frowned and put an 'are you fucking kidding me' look on her face that could kill.

"Yeah and you also have a boner by the way, I can't see how that's more important than Chris so get back to the subject!"

He quickly covers his crotch with his hands, "Chris is kind of the whole fucking reason why I am in this position right now if you must know!"

Well at least that shut her up, but not a loud gasp from Chris's who had been waiting just outside the door, listening to everything they said. Lea opens her mouth to speak and closes it again while she turns around "my work is done here" Darren rolls his eyes as she hurries out, leaving Chris alone in the doorway. He finally releases his crotch and sits down on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I was so confused, Chris, so scared…" he says, barely loud enough to hear.

"It's okay," Chris sits down next to him, hip to hip, like they always had. Darren relaxed a little and let out a breath he'd been holding for long enough, the familiar feeling of Chris's hip against his had him shaking and calming down at the same time. More so when Chris put his arm around him, tracing his fingers up and down Darren's arm. Chris was the only person who could make him feel like this, he leaned into Chris, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I need you" Darren breathed, a tear he failed to hold back escaped his eye.

Chris turned to him and cupped Darren's cheek, his thumb sweeping over the single tear "I'm yours". At that Darren let all his tears run and curled up to Chris's chest who guided him across the bed. He felt Chris twine their legs together and his hand going through his curls. Darren buried his face under Chris's chin, trying to get as close to the warm body next to him as he could, "You're not gonna tell me to leave again, are you?" He smiled against Chris's throat. A soft chuckle came from above him, "No Darren, I'd rather be telling you to never leave me again". "I" a kiss to Chris's throat, "will" a kiss to his jaw, "never" a kiss to his temple, "leave" a kiss to his forehead, by now he had Chris laughing uncontrollably, "you" a kiss to his nose… Darren slowly moved to his lips and brushed them, barely touching but connected by hot air, "again" he smiled against Chris's lips as he pressed them together.

"So," Chris said against his mouth "you're not that straight after all"

Darren chuckled, "I'm Colfersexual" he managed to get out before pulling Chris back into a kiss, softly sucking on his lower lip as he felt it curl up under his touch.

"You are such a cliché" Chris pushed them over and straddled his hips, just like when they'd just gotten the script, only not like that time at all…

"But that's why you lo-like me so much!" Darren stuttered, keeping his face straight but feeling what ever blood hadn't gone down to his groin go up to his cheeks- well now he really was a broken record. Chris was smirking down at him, so much for keeping a straight face. Darren covered his face in his hands, groaning.

"Darren," Chris leaned forward and placed his hands over Darren's, he groaned louder. Chris tries to pull off his hands but he keeps them firmly on his face.

"Just leave me here in humiliation to die!" He says dramatically.

"I do love you" Darren's heart stopped, "breathe Dar" Chris chuckles, finally succeeding pulling the hands off his face.

"You don't- you don't have to say that, I just stumbled on my words, don't lie to make me feel better" Darren closes his eyes and sighs.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't love you, Darren" a little more serious. Darren runs his hands through his hair and sits up, pulling Chris up with him and pushing him off lap gently.

"Darren? Is everyth-" his voice fades away when he meets Darren's eyes, dark, and not nearly as loving as they had been just seconds ago.

"I need to go" he barely finishes speaking and focuses on putting his slacks and blazer on.

"Darren, I don't know what's wrong with you but if you'd just-" Darren growls and ties his shoes, "I just need to go, just let me go" he whispers as he makes his way to the door.

"Darren!" Chris snaps, "First of all, this is your trailer and," Darren can see tears well up in his eyes and turns to the door to open it, "-and you said you'd never leave me again!" No longer holding back his sobs.

"Fuck, Chris!' Hitting the door with his fist, "I just can't be with you okay?" Sounding like he's asking Chris for the approval he'll never get.

"I just can't" whispering this time, as he walks out and Chris hears his footsteps fade in the distance.

Darren had seriously considered not showing up to set today, he just couldn't face him. But facing Chris was probably his least of problems right now, because if Lea Gossip Michele hadn't told every single member of the cast and crew about last night by now he'd be surprised.

The kissing scene had been in a presence of only a few crew members, him, and Chris. But the scenes for Regionals had all the cast and crew members gathered together and everyone would watch him and Chris being awkward enough to actually kill the audience, well that's what Blaine thought anyway right? And they'd know, Lea would've told them and they'd know exactly what was going on between the two.

Darren really tries to remember why he signed up for this in the first place but every argument seems to fail him. Professional actor my ass.

He didn't mean to snap at Chris like that, but what were people gonna think? Everyone would suspect Darren taking advantage of their precious, naive, innocent Chris Colfer and be on his- their case all the time. Really, what was he doing, going gay for a co-star? Expecting everyone to just go along with that? And what if his friends would judge him for it? What if they'd to the same things Kurt had gone through, or Blaine in his past for that matter! He just wanted Chris… not the bullshit, just Chris.

Darren quickly made his way through the room where his colleagues were hanging, going through scripts together, laughing. More and more people started to notice Darren's presence and the loud voices melted down into a sea of whispers. He had to suppress a groan building up in his throat, Lea is dead meat. Chris moved towards him through the crowd of people, well he moved past him, not giving him a single look.

Darren grasped his arm, "Chris-" cut off by soft familiar lips against his. He gasped into the kiss, pulling Chris closer, ignoring the encouraging sounds and whistles around them. Darren lowers his hands around his waist and back, Chris's ever-skintight jeans had left him with too many sleepless nights and he just wanted to feel. But Chris pulled away before he could reach his goal, his eyes were as cold as they were before, too cold.

His mouth spoke what his eyes had already told, "Sorry for wasting your time," no expression, "you have some explaining to do" nodding towards their audience of cast and crew members, he'd put him on the spot, confronting him in a way only Chris would. And he took off like that, leaving Darren in the middle of the room, meeting every single gaze. Questioning gazes that asked nothing but 'what have you done to our precious, naive, innocent Chris Colfer?' Why did he come here, why couldn't he just stay away when he knew this would happen! Darren was pulled away from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and a giant next to him that could only be Cory.

"Dude, aren't you gonna follow him?" Cory looked honestly concerned about him, Darren, not just about Chris.

Darren chuckles before looking down, "Trust me, the last thing he wants right now is me near him."

"Trust me, the last thing he wants right now is not being with you" another voice found his way, meeting Dianna's eyes as he raised his head. Once again he met the gazes in the room, all filled with the same concern he found in Cory.

Darren frowned slightly "I have to go" he said as he started picking up his pace on the way out.

He didn't have to go far before he could hear soft noises coming from his left. Chris was sitting on the floor, pushed up against a wall, knees curled up and sobbing quietly.

"Chris, I-" Chris shot up to his legs.

"Oh my god, haven't you said enough already? Can't you just leave me alone?" He sobbed, making his way over to Darren, stopping only inches from his face, "You didn't want to be with me, so then tell me Darren, please enlighten me, why are you here with me right now?" Trying to catch his breath he stepped back from Darren, but never breaking eye contact.

Darren mumbles something under his breath, "speak up Darren, I can't hear you" his voice softer, but still cold.

"I don't want to be judged, Chris!" There, he finally said it, it's out.

Chris though, only had more of a confused look on his face after the statement, still processing, "You don't want people to think you're gay? What the hell is wrong with being gay, Darren? I didn't think you were one of those people!" Chris turned on his heel, resisting the urge to walk away because he really, really didn't think Darren was one of those people, but he also couldn't look at him right now.

"I don't think it's wrong to be gay, Chris, I just don't want to be judged for being-" He couldn't say it.

"Gay, Darren, being with me would make you gay. And no, not 'Colfersexual' or what ever you call it" He turned back to Darren, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I know, I can- I can deal with that, but what if my friends-" Chris stepped closer to him, "If your friends don't accept you for who you are, they're not friends, Darren"

"I know, I know, I just don't want to risk finding out, I mean what-" He lets himself breathe for a second, "what if people do the same things to us, as- as Kurt and Blaine" desperately trying to find something in Chris's eyes that would tell him otherwise.

"I'm not telling you that won't happen, although I think it's unlikely, but I see now that's not a risk you're willing to take, and- and that's fine" Darren cupped his face "No, no Chris I-" Chris reached up to his own face to place his hands over Darren's, keeping them there.

"We need to figure something out with this- this everything, I can't work with you like this" Chris brings Darren's hands down and pulls him along, "we should go talk to Ryan, Darren, come on" but Darren doesn't move an inch.

"Darren, please, just come with me" He catches Darren's eye, there's well… there's kind of a sparkle.

"Sorry" he chuckles, "I was kind of making a big decision" he brings his hands back up to Chris's face.

"And what did you decide?" Chris breathes.

He can feel Chris's familiar hot breath on his face and closes his eyes for a second to enjoy it, then opens his mouth to say something but instead he lets his lips curl up in a smile. Before he knows it he's pressed his lips to Chris's passionately, they just stand there for a second, enjoying the feeling of each other's skin. Chris pulls back first, "And how do I know you're not leaving me this time?" he presses he forehead to Darren's.

"Because I love you" he said, looking straight into Chris's eyes, not stuttering, not hesitating, "and no, I'm not running off when you say it back" Chris's eyes go dark.

"What makes you think I was gonna say it back?" He smirks.

"Because you're not getting any if you don't!" Darren runs off, laughing as loud as he can, Chris right behind him, "Oh we'll see about that mister!"

Darren runs into the room with the cast, "Well you can't do anything here so you might as well give me the magic words" he winks at Chris. Chris closes in on him and urges him back while Darren tries to avoid him, still laughing, not fully trusting the smirk on Chris's face as the back of his knees hit a chair and he falls back in it.

"I always get what I want Darren Criss" Darren looks around the room nervously, meeting the eyes of his co-stars as Chris straddles his lap.

"Chris, I don't know if you've noticed the people- oh shit" Chris palms him through his pants. "And I get it where I want-" he starts moving his hand forcefully, drawing moans from Darren he can't contain, "-whenever I want it" Chris breathes the last words in his ear and feels Darren tense under his touch. One of Darren's hands is clutching at the back of Chris's blazer, while the other is over his mouth, muffling the whimpers as he comes under Chris's hand.

"Fuck, Chris" he pants and throws his head back. When he looks back Chris is already on his feet smirking down at him, "Now you have even more explaining to do" he smirks, and walks out before Darren can protest.

The room is quiet for a while, until Cory breaks the silence, "So, you're gay?"

Darren sits up and opens his mouth to argument against it but spots Chris in the doorway before he spills. Chris has one eyebrow raised and tilts his head as he waits for Darren's answer.

Darren whimpers and meets dozens of eyes focused on him, but Cory's on it, "I'm asking because I'm pretty sure Chris just made you come in your pants and-" Darren puts up his hands in protest to shut him up.

"Yes, okay yes, Cory thank you very much for pointing that out, yes I am gay, if being with Chris makes me gay, then I am very gay, because I am with Chris and I intend to stay with him for a long time and-" He cuts himself off and looks down to meet a large wet spot in his slacks. "Oh god, I- I gotta go" The room bursts out in laughter, Darren just stares down.

Chris jumps to the rescue, pulling him up, "Can you walk?" Darren squeezes his eyes shut, "N-no" he stutters, Chris snorts, "Get up, let's get out of here before we traumatize more people" he pulls Darren along with him until the rest of the cast can hear nothing but echoes of their laughter, far away.

* * *

><p>Yeah so, okay, like I said, first fanfic ever, don't know if I'll even ever write more.<br>I can take critics, don't go soft on me, I'd rather have honest people tell me I suck than people lying to me about how amazing this was.


End file.
